


Final Word

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [9]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avox Hux refuses to care what the public thinks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Word

“Why does it carry itself like that?”

“Why does it think it’s a person?”

“It’s disgusting.”

“I would have had that behavior whipped out of it by now, or simply killed it and gotten a new one.”

Hux couldn’t help but enjoy the whispers that came as he and Kylo walked through the marketplace. People were still talking about him. To Hux, this meant that he was still relevant, still important. He enjoyed the way he confused so many people. 

He walked just a few steps behind Kylo, as was appropriate. This was however not enough to stop the whispers. It made him laugh despite himself. These people were never satisfied with anything, or perhaps they were well aware that this was all an act; that Hux would never fully bow down and act like a piece of property to anyone.

An idea suddenly comes to him. He reaches out, taking Kylo by the wrist, stopping the other from walking further. He smiles when Kylo looks at him and he brings Kylo’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before bowing his head ever so slightly, as if in submission.

“You always have to have the last word,” Kylo says in amusement, shaking his head as the Avox’s action causes a small uproar.


End file.
